


Deserved

by mysterKey



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterKey/pseuds/mysterKey
Summary: Taemin is going through a rough break up and Kibum is by his side as always.





	Deserved

“So I brought pizza, chips, Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, your favorite candy, and the carbonated face mask that you love stealing from me.” Kibum lets himself into Taemin’s apartment with the spare key Taemin gave him when he originally moved in. Taemin’s still laying on the couch in the exact position that Kibum left him in earlier, wrapped up like a burrito in a plush blanket with only his face peeking out of a well-placed hole.

He's never seen Taemin this torn up over a breakup before, and there have been plenty of them. When Taemin called in the middle of the night sounding almost hollow, he didn’t hesitate to drive over.  He found Taemin curled up on his side in his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes bloodshot.   He murmurs something about his boyfriend — well he supposes that they’re exes now — having someone else and his voice gets caught in his throat, so Kibum just strokes his hair to soothe him. He always knew that the guy was a dick, but Taemin was so smitten with him that he was blind and unresponsive to any criticisms Kibum had, of course now would be the wrong time to point that out. It takes at least an hour of Kibum cooing at the younger man to get him to calm down and get some sleep.

It took Kibum more convincing than he thought necessary to get Taemin up and out of bed this morning. Really he could’ve used a shower, but Kibum will settle for just getting Taemin to leave the comfort of his room, even if his blanket cape trailed behind him.

Kibum sets the pizza box on the coffee table in front of the heartbroken man. “How about you eat the pizza while it’s warm and then we can do the face mask?” Taemin surprisingly sits up without much coaxing on Kibum’s part. Even with his hair in disarray and the tip of his nose being a reddish hue, Taemin still managed to look stunning— now probably wouldn’t be the right time to mention that either. The right time hadn’t arisen in the two years that Kibum realized that he felt something a little more for his friend.

Taemin forces a small smile on his face, “I don’t deserve you.”

The sincerity in Taemin’s voice makes Kibum’s heart pause for a moment. Those words would never mean what Kibum wanted them to. They’d never be uttered with a beaming smile and gleaming eyes. They’d never be whispered after Kibum takes his breath away. But the words were more than enough to leave Kibum with a fluttery feeling in his chest.

“Probably not.” Kibum agrees with a shrug. “But we can talk about how amazing I am later. Let’s get you happy again okay?”      

For now, being able to see a genuine smile on Taemin’s face would be enough.


End file.
